Information storage terminals such as a digital camera and information output apparatuses such as a printer are conventionally peripheral devices for personal computers (PCs). Data of such peripheral device is loaded to a PC, processed, and then output.
However, not everyone can handle a PC, so a “direct print” method of directly connecting a digital camera and printer via a cable to print is proposed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-239312).
In recent years, wireless LANs defined by IEEE 802.11 has spread. The wireless LAN can wirelessly connect a computer and network at high speed.
In this situation, the direct print method also requires wireless connection instead of cumbersome cable connection. Wireless connection by a wireless LAN defined by IEEE 802.11 has become popular and can be implemented at relatively low cost. Wireless connection can connect a peripheral device and digital camera, and can also easily connect a digital camera to the Internet.
When the IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN is applied to a computer, the user can designate a wireless network to be connected by using its identifier. For a user who uses direct printing, wireless connection by simple operation is desirable because the operation unit of a digital camera or printer has poor operability.
Several parameters must be essentially set for wireless connection. The IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN can establish wireless connection by receiving a wireless network identifier contained in a beacon frame periodically transmitted from an access point, and using the received wireless network identifier for wireless connection, without setting any parameter. The wireless LAN enables the user to attain wireless connection without any special operation.
However, wireless connection suffers the following problems:                (1) A direct print type printer does not always exist in a connected wireless network; and        (2) In order to solve problem (1), the user may be prompted to input various pieces of information or perform various operations. However, a wireless connection cannot be realized by simple operation.        